Known bayonet type multi-wire cable connectors usually comprise a male terminal part from the outer face of which projects as many connector pins as there are wires and engageable into the sockets of a female terminal part. The two parts are pulled together and locked by a bayonet type system including bayonet pins on one part engageable with inclined bayonet grooves made in a coupling collar rotatably mounted on the other part. Such known connectors may be used to connect as many as 44 electric wires of a cable not exceeding 3 cm in diameter. An appreciable force is required to rotate the coupling collar so as to cause entrance of the pins within their respective sockets due to the number of connections to be made and due to the relatively small diameter of the coupling collar usually not exceeding 4 cm in diameter. Even if these coupling collars have a knurled surface, it is often difficult for the operator to rotate the same if the connector is located in an awkward position or under adverse weather conditions such as, for instance, when the operator has to wear gloves and/or the collar surface is covered with ice.
Another problem with such connectors is that it is often difficult to properly align the two terminal parts and to bring them in the proper rotated orientation and also to properly position the coupling collar in an unlocking position so as to thereafter effect coupling and locking of the two parts. This is especially true when the cable connector is not visible and must be accessed only by the hands.